Minor Incidents
by Beeeezus
Summary: Dana returns to PCA for her 10th grade year. Trouble stirs her first day back when all she needs is Logan. Mostly DL until later chapters. CZ too! RR!
1. Hey There Delilah

**Minor Incidents**

Hey There Delilah

Summary for Chapter: This has NOTHING to do with anyone named Delilah. I just love the song and thought maybe it suited this Chapter. Oh and in this story it goes through the point of views (POV) of Dana, Logan, Chase and Zoey. You might get some of Michael, Lola and Nicole. So in this chapter, Dana and Logan become especially close and Chase has some odd suspections. -- its lame I know.

**A/N: I know that almost all of this would never air or happen on the show. That is why we call it fanfiction. I'm sure everyone reading this can deal with that. I'm sorry if I sound rude. Thanks for choosing to read my story! Please leave reviews for me and if you like any of the other shows I write about, please read those fics. – Katie.**

**Dana POV**

Back again. There I was, back in room 101. Waiting for my old friends to get back. Once I got here, I begged Dean Rivers to put me in my old room. I figured the girls had gotten a new roommate last year. I missed them a lot. I hated Paris, it was stupid. Stupid people. It wasn't for me. I had to come back. I looked around the room. Since I got assigned here, I wondered where that new girl would go. Probably with Quinn, so I felt bad. I heard Zoey coming down the hall. She slowly opened the door. She looked up and our eyes met.

"Dana? What are you doing here?" She ran and gave me a hug. She then looked me up and down. We were about the same height and we hadn't grown much.

"I came back. Paris wasn't for me. I'm sorry if you really liked your other roommate but I begged Dean Rivers to let me have my old room back. If you really don't want me, I understand." She said.

"No, its fine. Lola, she'll get over it. She's more like Nicole anyway. I really missed you." She said. "Who else knows you're here?"

"Nobody, but I really have to talk to Logan. It's really important. Do you know when he'll be getting back?" She asked.

"Um, no. He's probably already here. I think he missed you." She cracked a smile.

"Thanks Zo. There's a reason why you're my best friend. I love you and I'm so glad to be back." She gave Zoey another hug and then left to go search for Logan.

I ran into Nicole and that girl Lola on the way down. Nicole was happy to see me but Lola seemed mad because she got reassigned. I didn't really care if she liked me or not. I was here because I belonged here. I was making my way down to the front of the school, hoping to run into Logan. I never did. I saw Chase and he seemed pretty happy that I was back. We talked about Lola. He said that she used to like him. I don't think he seemed that interested in her. Everyone knew he was in serious like with Zoey anyway. Then he explained Spring Break to me. I wish I could have been there to see it. I was surprised to here that Zoey and Chase hadn't hooked up already.

After talking and catching up with Chase, I continued my search for Logan. I didn't exactly know why this was so important to me, but it was. We left off the year pretty bad and I didn't want to start this year like that. I saw him finally. He was with Michael towards the front courtyard. They were with some stupid freshman girls. _EW. Not cool_. I called out their names as I walked toward them. They both ditched the two freshmen and met me half way.

"Dana? What are you doing here?" Michael asked after hugging me.

"Paris was lame." I responded. I looked towards Logan. _Whoa, he looked the same, only taller and more muscular. It looked good_. He just looked at me and sighed. I became irritated. "Oh Logan, grow up!"

He looked offended. "Me? Grow up? Um, you're the one that just totally melted when you saw me." He responded.

_Yep, it's the same Logan_. "I'm sorry. I'm trying to start things off right with us this time." At that comment, Michael left.

"Alright. I guess. Um yah." He was speechless for once. He couldn't figure out why I was being so nice. Had I really matured in Paris, either that or I just realized Logan was always right and totally sexy. He figured that as much, I always knew what he was thinking.

I sighed. "Well, I guess I'll see you tonight at the Welcome Back party?" I asked him.

"Um, I don't think I'm going to go. It's totally gay to me. I'd rather watch TV then sit around and watch Chase drool over an obviously clueless Zoey." He told her.

"Oh," I replied, "Uh, see you around then." I turned around and walked away.

**Chase POV**

I walked towards Dorm 101. I stood in front of it and sighed before I knocked ever so slightly. Zoey answered of course.

"Chase! How was your summer? You look good!" She exclaimed upon seeing her best friend after three months. She leaned in for a giant "Chase hug" as she liked to call them. I responded to her invitation by hugging her back.

I smiled. "I've been good."

"Great! Me too. Can't wait for the party tonight. Your going right?" She asked me.

"Yes, of course. Wouldn't miss it." I said. _How gay did that sound_.

"Awesome. Did you hear Dana's back?" She asked.

"Yah, actually, I ran into her on the way up. We talked about Spring Break and Lola and stuff like that." I said. "Well, with her back, this should be an interesting year."

"Yah, I'm picturing a lot of Dana/Logan bickering." She laughed.

"It just wasn't the same without it." I said, giving her my opinion.

"I missed you Chase." She smiled.

"You too, Zoey. You too…" Was all I could manage to get out.

**Logan POV**

So that stupid party was tonight. I had other things on my mind. _Dana was back_. How was this year going to work? She was strangely different yet still very much the same. I kind of liked it. I, myself, had changed. I considered myself more mature, definitely hotter and taller. There was a sudden knock at the door. I got up to open it and I revealed a very nervous Dana.

"Hey." She said standing in my door way.

"Hey," I replied, "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the party?"

She didn't know how to explain it. Why was she here? Why did she have to pick now to become totally speechless? I was right there. She could tell me anything. Dana looked at me with a needy stare. In one quick, sudden movement, her lips met mine and I was more than welcome to except her gesture. We began to walk into the boys' dorm. _Damn, she's a good kisser_. I led the way over to my bed. I could tell this was going to be more than just kissing. We both wanted it. I made sure her head was on my pillow, not wanting her the change her mind or be uncomfortable. I laid down on top of her, well sort of. I think you get the picture. Continuing to totally make out, she started unbuttoning my shirt. What was I to do than help her with hers? _Well, one thing led to another_…

**Chase POV**

The party went on as usual. Although I wondered where Logan was and I hadn't seen Dana either. _Not my problem_. My main focus was on Zoey of course. Spring Break jumped back into my already wandering mind. _Stupid TekMates_. Zoey approached me. "What's up?" I asked her.

"Nothing. Where's Logan?" She asked me.

LOGAN! Why was she asking about Logan of all people? "I don't know. He probably got bored and left. You know Logan. Where's Dana?" I asked her.

"I don't think she came. She doesn't think Lola likes her very much. I tried to get her to come but I don't think she felt up to it." She shrugged it off. Somehow I figured that Dana and Logan weren't alone. I tried to shrug it off too.

**That's the end of the first chapter. The next two should be quick to update seen as how I've already written them in my notebook. But give me a break cause this is my first Zoey 101 fic. Also, remember my authors note above. I know almost absolutely none of this would ever appear on the show, seen as how there in some language and sexual content, but that's why they call it fanfiction. So thank you for reading the next chapter should be up in about 15 minutes. And oh, I almost forgot, please review. It's greatly needed. **

**--Katie **


	2. In Over my Head

**Minor Incidents**

In Over my Head

**Summary: This one may be shorter. Dana discovers what she's done and Chase discovers why Dana and Logan weren't at the party. Only Dana and Chase POV's. **

**Dana POV**

After their "night" had happened, of course Logan fell asleep. I, however, was wide awake. I felt good yet sad and confused. I was not a happy medium though. "How could this have happened?" I whispered to myself. I looked over at Logan. _That's how it happened_. His arms were still wrapped around me. _What are Chase and Michael going to do if they caught me here?_ "Oh, well, we'll worry about that in the morning." I said quietly. I scooted closer to Logan, closed my eyes, and went to sleep.

**Chase POV**

The party lasted until 12 but it was only 11:30. Zoey came up to me. "I think I'm going to head up." She told me.

"I'll come too. I'm getting tired." _Total lie._ So we said goodnight to all of our friends and started walking up.

"Did you have fun?" She asked me, nudging me in the side. _Oh how I loved her nudges_.

"Yah, I'm just glad that summer's over." I told her.

"Why? I thought you loved summer." She wondered.

"I used too, but since PCA let girls come, I have friends like you too look forward to coming back too." I cracked a smile.

"Awe, Chase. You're the greatest friend a girl could ever have." She said. That made me feel good.

"Well not everyone can be best friends with Chase Matthews. So, consider yourself lucky." I joked.

"Okay, now you sound like Logan." We both laughed. "Thanks for walking me to my dorm." She said. She gave me a smile, bid me goodnight and went in. "GOD Zoey, why do you do this to me?" I said quietly. I started walking back to my dorm not knowing I was in for a big surprise.

As I approached my dorm, I thought about Logan. _What's up with him?_ I took out my key and unlocked my door. I put down my stuff and saw that the TV was still on. I looked around for Logan. I entered the bedroom that I shared with Logan and stopped dead in my tracks. DANA was sleeping in Logan's bed with LOGAN! I stopped myself from being too loud. I must have stood there for about 20 minutes because I heard Michael come in. I didn't bother telling Mike that Dana was here, in Logan's bed. I knew Michael would torment both of them. So I told him Logan was sleeping and he seemed to accept the answer and he went to bed. I was shocked. I wanted to call Zoey and tell her but I thought it would be best if Dana did that. I put on some pajama bottoms, took of my shirt, brushed my teeth and climbed up to my top bunk. "What the hell happened?" I asked myself in a whisper. _This year's going to be very complicated._

**Like I said, this chapter is short but the next one should be better. I'm sorry. The next chapter should be up in about 15 minutes because I've already written that one too. I'm way ahead of my own game. I feel good. Please keep reading and reviewing and the next chapter should be up shortly. Thank you! Oh and sentences in Italics are usually side thoughts or comments the character makes. I'm crazy, I know. **

**--Katie. **


	3. So What does it All Mean?

**Minor Incidents**

So What Does It All Mean

**Summary: Logan realizes what he's done and feels the need to ignore Dana's wishes. Zoey gets the scoop and Chase worries about Logan. RR! Thanks. Zoey, Chase, Logan and Dana POV's.**

**Logan POV**

I opened my eyes and saw Dana's sleeping in front of me. She looked pretty, even when she slept. Whoa, what am I doing here? I looked down and saw our nearly naked bodies. This was Dana Cruz, my hate-love enemy! What did we do? This could ruin our whole relationship, not to mention everyone around us. I could hear Chase sleeping above me. Wonder if he saw us. If either his or Michael caught her here, I wouldn't be able to like face them. I climbed out of bed and put some pants on. I lightly shook Dana awake. She looked up at me and cracked a nervous half smile. She looked down at herself. I tossed her the jeans she had on yesterday and a shirt of mine because I couldn't find hers.

"Um, Logan, about last night. I'm..." She started to say. I cut in though.

"It happened okay. I don't think we should tell anyone about it. I also don't think we should talk for a while. You know just so nobody suspects anything." That's the best I could come up with. I didn't know what to think. I was just as confused as she was. I was scared too. So I felt it was better we weren't friends.

Dana looked shocked at my last comment. "Why? Logan we just did like the ultimate huge thing and you don't even want to like talk? I was so wrong about you, Logan. I would have thought that my coming back might have made you realize that I wasn't so bad. I guess I was wrong." I could see the fury building up in her eyes. I could tell she was sad too.

"Dana, you don't get it. I'm not Super Logan. Well, I am, but I'm not your Super Logan. I'm just Logan, the stupid, annoying, egomaniac that you constantly argue with. We're kind of friends and that's all we're ever going to be. What do you have to make this something it isn't?" I asked her, returning the fury. What else was I to do?

Dana looked around. She was a complete mess and she could feel the waterworks coming, I could tell. She looked me square in the eye. "Well, I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you." she paused. "You know what? Maybe we shouldn't be friends ever again. Maybe I should just go back to Paris." She turned and started to walk away.

Realizing what she had said, I quickly followed behind her. I didn't want her to leave, especially because of me. I didn't want that on my conscious. "Dana! Wait! Come on now, don't leave PCA…"

"I'm not going to leave PCA. It's not worth leaving over a jerk like you, but I never want to speak to you again." She opened the door and slammed it behind her. I turned to go back to my room.

Zoey POV

When I got in last night, Dana wasn't there. I waited until 12 for her to return but she never did so I fell asleep. I heard our door open and close. I knew it was Dana. I was still in my bed trying to sleep. She climbed up to her bunk and pulled the covers over her head. I sat up. "Dana?" I called to her. No answer. "Dana?" I called again, this time a little louder. Still no answer. I climbed up to her bunk and sat where there was no lump in the bed. Her body was shaking and I could tell she was crying. "Dana, please talk to me. What happened?" I asked softly.

"Logan Reese the idiot jerk happened." She cried.

"I'm sorry honey, what happened exactly?" I asked hoping to get something out of her.

"He just let me down. We're supposed to be actually non-bickering friends. Possibly good ones, but he just won't ever change. On top of all that he's a total and complete ass! He's so mean, Zoey." She told me continuing to cry.

I wrapped her up into a hug. "Shh...It's okay. We can't blame Logan for the way he is, all the time. Not everybody can be awesome." I said to her, hoping to cheer her up. "Did you even come home last night?" I asked her. She shook her head yes. She lies. "Truth?" I said. She shook her head no. This confirmed some of my worst fears for her.

Chase POV

I was awake for the whole conversation between Dana and Logan. He was pretty harsh. She only wanted to talk. Maybe more, but I wasn't able to tell. I climbed out of bed. Logan was in his bunk reading a magazine. "Yo." I said greeting him face to face. "Where were you last night?"

He looked up. "I didn't go. How was the party?" He asked.

"Great. Except Zoey," He made a stupid face mocking me when I said 'Zoey', "well she was worried about Dana most of the night. She didn't go either. We don't know why." I told him.

He looked down once more. "Oh, wonder why." He's such a liar.

"Me too." I hoped he would confess. I waited for a minute and when he didn't I spoke up. "I know Dana was here last night. All last night." I let him know.

He gulped. "You do?"

"Yes, I saw her when I came in. I didn't tell anyone thought. I'm not going to either. I do, however, think you should make things right with Dana. She's supposed to be your friend." I scolded him.

"That's the thing, I don't think she wants to be just friends with me. I don't think that I'm ready for something like that. You don't get it Chase." He waved me off.

"No, I get it just fine, Logan. You don't want to be tied down to just one girl, even if you do like her. You do want your 'rep' to be ruined. Logan, that's pathetic." I yelled at him.

"Oh, you call me pathetic? You know what's pathetic? You keeping all your stupid feelings about Zoey bottled up inside like a stupid girl." He yelled quite loudly. He suddenly grabbed his forehead. I walked over to him.

"You alright, man?" I asked him concerned.

"Yah, I have a huge migraine though. Probably from all the yelling. Sorry I called you pathetic, man." He apologized. Logan Reese apologized. Awesome!

"It's cool man. I'm sorry for yelling at you, but I do think that you should make things right with Dana. She seemed really hurt." I said. Logan was still holding his head.

"Maybe. I don't know if I could face her. A lot happened last night." He managed to groan out.

"Dude, I'm going to get you some Advil or something. You lay down and get some rest. I'll be right back." I said to my friend and I went to get some Advil from Zoey.

Dana POV

I told Zoey everything. Well, almost everything. I told her that me and Logan made out for hours and that he was very touchy-feely. Which he was, no lie there. I seemed to have forgotten to tell her that we totally SLEPT TOGETHER! I think she believed me. Nicole didn't bother with me much. She got up and went to go meet Lola. What the heck is so great about Lola? School started tomorrow. I was praying I wasn't in any of Logan's classes. There was a knock on the door. Zoey got up to go and get it, promising me she'd be right back.

Zoey opened the door. It was Chase. "Hey, I'm kind of busy Chase." She let him down.

"I know." He said, instantly regretting what he said. She got what he meant. For some reason, I think Zoey got much less of the story. I felt bad. "I just need some Advil." He said. Zoey always had Advil. It was her ultimate first aid.

"Why do you have a headache?" She yelled as she went to go and get it.

"No, it's for Logan. He's got a really bad migraine." He yelled back. She returned to the door. "I'm worried about him Zo. He kind of brushed it off like it was normal. Nothing is normal about regular migraines." He seemed really really concerned. Wonder what's wrong with the jerk. Not my problem.

"Well, here you go. Hope he's okay. I'll come see you later." She said. He smiled at her and left. GOD! They are so made for each other. Too bad she's too blind to see it. Zoey came back to me. "It was Chase. He thinks there's something seriously wrong with Logan." She sounded worried about Logan too. Whatever Chase worried about, Zoey worried about and vice versa. It was cute sometimes.

"Look, you go and hang out with Chase. I'll call you if I need you." I said. She nodded, gave me a hug, got dressed and left. No words were said, yet no words were needed.

**Well I hope you sure enjoyed the tension in this chapter. Don't for get to leave me some quick comments. Anything and everything, please and thank you. This will be my last update for the next two days at least. Have fun reading and please don't stop!—Katie.**


	4. Bandages

**Minor Incidents**

Bandages

**Summary: Logan's condition worsens and everyone, including Dana is worried about him. Plus, Chase seriously tells some nosey girls off.**

**A/N: If you haven't already figured it out, I can't stand Lola. She is lame. I miss Dana and I wish she would come back, hence this fic focusing on her..and well everyone else. And thank you all of the comments and yes I know it started kind of fast, but its all part of the plan. Thanks again!**

**Chase POV**

I brought Logan the medicine. He greatly accepted it but told me to leave so he could get some sleep and clear his head. I did as I was told. I went down to the cafeteria to get a drink and maybe some food. I found Michael down there. He had a stupid smirk on his face. Wonder what's up. "What's up dude?" I asked him.

"Nothing. Guess what I just heard." He said. He didn't even wait for my response before he said, "I heard Dana didn't return to her dorm last night."

"What! Who'd you hear that from?" I asked him.

"Nicole and Lola. They were telling a whole rack of people at breakfast." Michael told me. He chuckled.

"Shut up! Where are they?" I said with pure anger. Who does something like that? Michael pointed to a table with the girls and a crowd of other people. They were obviously telling people their so called 'rumors' about Dana.

I walked over to their table and slammed my hand and bottle of soda on the table. They looked up at me, smiled sweetly, and said hello. I, however, was not as friendly. "Why are you talking bad about Dana?" I asked them quite loudly.

"Oh, so you've heard that she didn't return to her dorm last night?" Lola asked with a sly smirk.

"How the hell would you know? You don't even live with them anymore." I pointed out.

"I told her." Nicole confessed. "Lola is like my best friend. I thought she might want to know."

"Well the whole school doesn't need to know. So I suggest you start telling all these people that you lied to them. Ask Zoey, she'll tell you that Dana came home. Oh and if you don't make things right, I'll be forced to take matters into my own hands." I yelled at them.

"Well sorry Chase, didn't know you had a crush on Dana." Lola commented as I started walking away. I turned around and shook my head.

"Not that it's any of your business but I don't like Dana. You two of all people should know that. Another thing is, Dana's my friend and that's more than I can say for you two!" I was furious. Then I looked at Nicole. How could she be so cold-hearted? I looked at her with a sad face. "She trusted you Nicole and you let her down." I then turned around and continued walking away.

**Zoey POV**

I set off to find Chase. I thought I'd try his dorm first. I knocked. No answer. The door was unlocked so I just went it. I saw Logan on the couch. "Hey Logan." I said softly.

"Hey, surprised you're ever talking to me." He said. He must've known that Dana told me.

"I am a little disappointed in you. I'm still your friend though." I tried to reassure him.

"Oh, well Dana hates me." He said. I didn't deny him. "How's she doing?" Maybe Logan Reese did have actual feelings.

"Not so good. She's very upset. She cried all morning. What exactly was the fight about?" I asked him curiously.

"She wanted to be more than friends and I…I…" he paused. "Chase was right." He said quietly.

"Chase was right about what?" I asked him. Now I was just plain confused.

"I have to talk to Dana." He stood up quickly and began to walk fast. He then grabbed his forehead and fell to he knees about half way to the door.

"Oh my gosh! Logan! Are you okay!" I screamed while getting up to help him. Chase walked in right as I made the comment. He rushed over to me and Logan. He laid Logan down on the floor. He looked over at me.

"Zoey, go get the nurse! Hurry! GO NOW!" He demanded. I obeyed him and rushed to get the nurse. What's happening?

**Dana POV**

I was getting hungry. So I got out of bed and took a shower while waiting for Zoey to get home. I was putting my shoes on when Zoey rushed into our dorm. She ran over to me and was panting for air.

"Dana! We have to go now!" She said.

"What! What happened? Zoey, what's going on?" I yelled.

"Logan. He's really sick. He has to go to the hospital!" She yelled back in sheer fright.

I paused. Logan was sick. Was it life-threatening? Was he going to be okay? Before I knew it tears were streaking my face. I didn't want him to die. Sure I pissed beyond all words but Logan, he can't die. I'd freak. I'd die. I wouldn't know what to do. What was I going to do? I couldn't go to the hospital. He might think that I'm a loser. Maybe, if nobody told him I was there it would be okay. I was busying trying to make up my mind when Zoey tossed me my coat. It was raining out now. I didn't even realize it. She grabbed my arm and we started running out. We ran all the way to the front of the school. I saw the ambulance pull away. Poor Logan, he was so young. Wait! He's not going to die. I kept telling myself these things. We met up with Chase and Nicole, Lola and Michael. Ew. Lola. Chase glared at them. Wonder how they pissed him off. I'm sure I'd hear it from Zoey sooner or later. I had bigger things to worry about now. Logan…poor Logan. What was I going to do? We all got into Mr. Bender's new car. **(A/N I want Mr. Bender to get a new car so they all don't get wet in the rain. Even thought they've been standing in it for about 5 minutes.) **We were all soaked. Me, Zoey and Chase sat in the back with Zoey in the middle, of course. I wouldn't deprive Chase of some quality Zoey time. I still think of others. Zoey tried to comfort me all the way there but the only thing I could hear were the stupid voices in my head. They were repeating the same thing over and over and over again. "What if Logan dies?" What if he died?

**Stupid I know. It's pretty much a filler for the next couple. They aren't going to be the MOST interesting but I will tell you that some serious Chase things are going to happen. I don't think anyone's thought of this one yet though I haven't read every Zoey 101 fic in the world. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you again, so much, for all of your lovely reviews. This is my first Zoey 101 story and it means a lot to me. **

**Have a good day. Next one should be up soon!**

**Katie.**


	5. Tears on my Pillow

**Minor Incidents**

Tears on my Pillow

**Summary: With Logan in the hospital for a serious condition, will Dana be able to make peace or will she be more afraid than she thinks**.

**Dana POV**

We got to the hospital. It was gloomy. I was crying. Zoey was on the verge and Chase looked like death had just beaten him in the face. Poor Logan. The nurse came out and talked to Mr. Bender.

"How is he?" Chase asked, being the only one who could really speak. The rest of us looked at him.

He looked concerned. "He's almost stable but the doctors were able to identify that he has Viral Meningitis. It's rare. It's first symptom is headaches. Then on to dehydration. He just his that period." Mr. Bender told us.

We all looked around. "When can we see him?" I finally managed to squeak out.

"As soon as he's stable. He might not be conscious, but you can go and see him soon." Mr. Bender told us. We all sighed with relief.

Would I go see Logan? I don't know. I don't want to seem desperate or lame or something like that. I like Logan, yes, it's true. I decided I wouldn't go and see him. I looked around the waiting room. We were all sitting now. Me beside Zoey, Chase on the other side of her. Then across the room was Lola, Nicole and Michael. Chase and Zoey were whispering quietly and Nicole and Lola were snickering across the room. Constantly looking over at me and whispering and giggling. Finally, I got so pissed off, I unleashed "Danger Cruz". They asked for it. I was trying to prevent this from coming out of me, but they forced it.

I looked over at the fiercely. "Excuse me girls, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't keep talking about me." I said in my cute attitude voice.

Lola looked up. She returned the look. "Don't flatter yourself Dana, not everything is about you." She said.

"Really, I hadn't noticed with the way you've been talking about me over there for the past half hour." Dana started to stand up but Zoey gripped her arm.

"You really are a selfish little bitch. Nicole you were right." Lola said looking back at her friend.

"NICOLE! I thought we were friends. Now I can see why I was hesitant to come back to this place." I yelled. Zoey looked over at Nicole with a confused look. Nicole just shrugged. The nurse walked out from the back.

"Logan Reese is now stable and can have some visitors. I would say only a few, we don't want to overwhelm him. He' s sleeping right now, but he should be awake soon. Four of you may go in one by one, but by the time you're done, he'll need his rest." She said before she disappeared to the back again. We all looked around. Who would be the four to go in? There were 6 of us. Finally Mr. Bender spoke up.

"Obviously, I don't need to go in. So the six of you must decide. One of you has to tell him that I hope he feels better." Mr. Bender said.

Chase and Michael were Logan's best friends. They, obviously, got to go in. Zoey volunteered me to go in, since I was 'friends' with him also. Who was going to be number four? Since Zoey found him, I nominated Zoey. Lola and Nicole had no choice but to stay out. I wanted to go first, while he was still sleeping. I walked into the room. He looked kind of peaceful, sleeping there. He was hooked up to billions of other machines and that made me sad.

I started to tear up. I walked over and sat by his bed. I grabbed his hand lightly, hoping he wouldn't wake up. "Logan, why you?" I said softly. "Of all people, why you and not me? Sure you can be a selfish, egomaniac but your still a really sweet guy underneath it all." I sighed. "I know you are, I just wish that you would show me that side. I wish you would just, want me, I guess. There's no way to describe it. I really like you Logan. You are the only person that makes me second guess myself. That's weird for me. I just wish you would return the feelings. I don't know exactly how I feel, but if I could make a guess, it's that I just really care for you." I stopped talking and just stared at him for a minute.

I started to get up, but sat back down. "The other night Logan, I was going to tell you that it was a total mistake and that it never should have happened. Like I said, with you I second guess myself and my decisions. So, I don't think it was a mistake. I think it happened, because there's something between us that neither of us can deny. I'm really upset that you cant hear me, and I wish I could actually say this to you when you're not sleeping or whatever. I just want you to know, I really care for you and if you don't get better I don't know what I will do, so please, get better." I squeezed his hand one last time and kissed him on the cheek. She walked out of the room and sat in the waiting room next to Zoey. Michael was next.

**Zoey POV**

Michael didn't take long. He came back out and told us Logan was awake. Dana seemed a little more hopeful when he said that. I was next to go and see him. I knocked and then walked in. "Hey." I said.

He looked up at me. "Hey. Thanks for, saving me?" He questioned.

"It wasn't all me. Mostly Chase. If he wouldn't have walked in, you might not be here." I smiled at him. We didn't have much to talk about except Dana. "Dana came in here while you were sleeping." I told him.

He started to respond then stopped. "Oh, really? Did she have a knife ready to kill me?" He asked. As if Dana would really kill him.

"No, she was venting I think. Telling you how she felt on this, on your night. I think it helped her. You should talk to her." I said.

"I know. I will, after I get out of here." He said. He groaned.

"Well, I'll let you go. Get better soon okay?" I said. He smiled and waved me out. I walked back into the waiting room. "He's ready for you Chase."

**Chase POV**

I walked back to Logan's room. He looked up at me. "Hey Man. Thanks, a lot." He said.

"No problem, I couldn't let you die." I told him.

"Well, thanks anyway. I heard Dana was in here." He said.

"Yah, she was. She talked forever." I said.

"Well, I heard every word, but you can't tell anyone." He said.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"You just can't. I'm not ready for Dana to know how I feel." He told me.

"How do you feel?" I asked, curiously.

"I like her, a lot. She's so different from other girls. She cares about ME, not the stupid rich kid. She actually knows that I'm not just some jerk even though I constantly give her my crap. I just realized what she means to me and I don't want to loose her cause I'm an idiot." He said.

"You wont, I'll make sure of it. Get better man." I said walking out. I was going to help Logan. I had too.

**The end. Gotta make this short. Gotta get off. Hope you like it. Review please! Thanks for the last chapter reviews. You guys rule! – Katie.**


	6. Here with Me

**Minor Incidents**

Here with Me

**Summary: Logan gets out of the hospital, but will he tell Dana how he feels or keep it to himself. Also, Chase gets a disturbing phone call. **

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, had a bit of a writers block, but I just decided to make this whole Chase story line before I wanted too, but I think it will work out for the best. So enjoy chapter um 6 I think..**

**Logan POV**

I got back from the hospital on a Tuesday night. I had been there a week. Who knew I had a virus? Wonder where I got it. Doesn't matter. All that matters, is that I'm back where I belong. Wait, I belong on a magazine cover, but that's beside the point. I was wondering when Dana would come visit me, not that I expected her too. I knew she wasn't one to just come out and be my best friend after I basically told her that all I wanted was a one night stand. I'm a complete idiot. She's never going to talk to me again. Shit. What'd I do? I have to talk to her, but I cant. "Chase!" I called. He came running in.

"Yah, what do you need?" The one thing I did like about being in the hospital for a week and then getting out, was having Chase wait on my hand and foot.

"I have to talk to you." I paused. "I know I'm not one to worry about girls, because I know they are all madly in love with me and I can get anyone I want. Well almost anyone, I don't think Dana wants anything to do with me. Anyway, have you talked to her?" I asked him finally after explaining myself.

"Kind of. Well, I talked to Zoey, who talked to her." He said.

"Well, what'd she say?" I asked him. Chase could be so stupid.

"She said that Dana cried a lot, but every time someone would come in the room or something, she'd instantly stop. She told me that she asked about you quite a few times…" His voice trailed off. "Crap, I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Zoey and Dana are going to kill me."

"WHAT! What do you know? Tell me all of it! I'm going to see Dana Monday. I'm going to talk to her then, so you mine as well tell me." I yelled.

"I cant. Zoey's my best friend. She'd be pissed." Chase said, regretfully.

"Okay, side with her, but when I accidentally tell her how you feel…" I started. Chase quickly cut me off.

"Okay, okay. She said that Dana really wants to see you and talk to you, but she cant and she wont because she's scared of you and she's scared of what you'll say or do. She's scared that you wont want her and she's scared that she'll lose you for good." Chase spat out.

"Thanks man, you wont regret that." I said. Chase's cell phone started ringing. "Zoey?" I asked.

"No…" He said, his voice trailing off in wonder. "It's my mom…" He walked out of the room. I shrugged my shoulders and went to sleep, trying to think of what to do about this Dana situation.

**Chase POV**

As soon as I left the room, I picked up the phone. "Hello?" I answered.

"Chase, honey? It's mom." My mom said on the other line.

"Yah, I know. What's going on?" I asked. My mother and father almost never called during the school year because they were both lawyers and never had time. I accepted that but he knew it killed my brother. Yes, I, Chase have a brother. I never talk about him much because he is back home. Allen is 17. He was pretty messed up when he was my age. He used to go to PCA but he got kicked out three years ago. Nobody ever really talked about him, mostly because I didn't want everyone in his business and I didn't want Zoey to think less of me because my brother was a rebel. I love his brother, but Allen just has issues and being back home didn't help much.

"It's well about me and your father. He thought I should be the one to tell you." Her voice trailed off and she started to weep, I guess.

"Mom? Is everything alright?" I asked concerned.

"Honey, your father and I are getting divorced." She managed to squeak out. I thought about dropping the phone but it was like glued to my hand. What was happening? My parents, getting a divorce? Sure, during the school year I wasn't close with them, but during the summer, they were all I had. My dad, Allen and I would do guy things like sports and TV and stuff and my mom would take us to get ice cream and to do cool things. They couldn't get divorced, we were so happy. All of us.

"No. Mom. No. This cant be happening." I said. I hung up on her. I couldn't deal with this right now. Why me? Why now? I had to get some air. "Logan," I squeaked out, "I'm going out for some air."

"Okay!" He yelled back. Oh man, this sucked.

**A/N: Sorry it's short. Big things next chapter. Be expecting it rather soon, but I have cheerleading tryouts all this week so, I don't know. Review like crazy! Thanks for all of them so far! 33 Katie. **


	7. From First to Last

**Minor Incidents**

From First to Last

**Summary: What's really going on with Chase's parents? How's Chase handling his new found depression? If Logan decides to talk to Dana, will she accept his apology?**

**Chase POV**

A week later and nothing had changed, except for the fact that Logan had to go back to class. He was in like five of Dana's classes. This made Logan whine a lot. It was getting annoying and I was happy he was out with Michael, Nicole and Lola today. He was angry with Lola and Nicole but I guess he was bored.

I just sat there. I never went out and it seemed like I hadn't talked to anyone in forever. My brother called me once or twice. He never had much to say, just that he was sad and he was upset. Allen was having a hard time, but I don't think he was having as much of a hard time as me. My mom called every night. I still didn't know why they were getting divorced. My phone rang. It was my mom, again. This was the third time today. "Hello?"

"Hey, Chase, honey." She said. She had the same sad tone in her voice. "Your father left today." She said quietly. I could tell that Allen was in the room.

"Oh, and that's supposed to make me happy? How could you do this to me mom?" I said. I don't know why I blamed it on her, I just figured it was her fault.

"No, Chase, I just thought you would want to know. Honey, I know this is hard for you, but it was for the best." She said.

"What is you divorcing my father and tearing apart my family for the best?" I yelled.

She started to cry. "Chase, you don't understand. It's not what I wanted either." She said.

"Mom, your divorcing him! WHY? I don't even know the reason!" I yelled.

"You really want to know what happened?" She said. She seemed a bit more confident now.

"Yah, I do. I bet Allen knows." He said huffily.

"He does, but he was here when your father told us." She said.

"Told you what?" I questioned.

"Chase, your father has been cheating on me, and well you boys too, the past 7 years." She said softly. I couldn't breathe. I didn't make any noise. "His business trips were all lies Chase. The weekends he had to work, were all lies. Her name is Elizabeth Alden. She's 27 and she worked for the company at one point. She has a child, Chase, and he's your father's child." She broke it to me slowly. I could have sworn I was hyperventilating. I started to cry. How could he? Why did he do it? Why wasn't my mom good enough?

"I'm so sorry mom. Do you want me to come home and be with you and Allen?" I asked her when I finally caught my breath.

"If you want to, honey. That would be alright. Call me later if you decide to come home or not. I love you baby, don't forget that. We'll all be alright." She said.

"I love you too. Tell Allen I love him too and that I might be home soon." I told her as I hung up the phone. I started to cry again. I couldn't believe it. I was going to have to go back home, but what about Zoey?

**Dana POV**

Logan was in like five of my classes and he was always trying to talk to me. I wouldn't have it. He basically took my heart, ripped it out of my chest and blew it up (like his head) and then popped it. If that makes any sense at all. I'm confused about him. He acts like a total jerk one minute and a completely nice guy the next. What the hell? I saw him with Lola and Nicole, those bitches. They went behind my frigging back and totally betrayed me. It was expected from Lola, but Nicole. I was pissed. Michael was there too, I had no problems with him yet. Just Logan, Lola and Nicole. What an nice ring to it, not.

Michael saw me and waved me over. I wanted to murder him. I couldn't be rude, well I could, but decided not to be because I was curious. Curiosity may kill the cat, but Dana wasn't some girly cat, she was a tough dog and she played with the big dogs. I walked up to them.

"Hi Michael," I greeted him normally, "Lola, Nicole," I paused once more and made a hard look over at the boy that blew my heart into pieces, "and Logan." I half smirked at my nasty look.

"Hey, what's up? Have you talked to Chase lately?" He asked.

"Um, not really. He seems kind of down. I don't want to like say something wrong." I said.

"Since when do you hold back from saying what you like?" Logan asked. How dare he!

"Since when did you start questioning what I do, Reese? Since when do you get to know? Since when do you think I have NO FEELINGS?" I asked. He just looked at me, with what seemed like remorse. I felt sick. Logan was a jerk, too bad I had to like him. Stupid feelings.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

I knew what he said, but I figure I'd make him work. "What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, never mind." He responded.

"Oh. Well, excuse me but for a minute there I thought you said…" I paused, "No, forget it." I said. I began to walk away. I heard him get up behind me.

He grabbed my arm. Part of me wanted to punch him and the other part wanted to listen. I met a happy medium and just shook him off roughly but stayed. "What? That I'm sorry? You MUST know that I am. I'm sorry Dana." He said.

I wanted to cry or get sick or something but I just looked up at him with anger and fear and sadness. "For what?" I asked him. "Sorry for what?" I don't know why I asked him that, it just came out.

"I'm sorry that I told you that you didn't mean anything to me and that we shouldn't be friends. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I'm sorry for being the biggest jerk ever. I'm so sorry for all of that. I'm an idiot, Dana, I really am. I make things bad and I hurt the people that care about me the most, partly because I'm scared. I'm stupid and I deserve to have you hit me right now, although I wish you wouldn't, I really do deserve it. You have to hate me and you should. You have every right too. You are an amazing girl and all you ever did was care for me and I let you down. I'm sorry for everything that has made you think any less of yourself and I'm sorry for everything I've done to make you upset, sad or angry. I'm sorry." He said.

He looked me straight in the eye. I wanted to melt. I couldn't though, I was a tough Dog, remember? Dana, hold yourself together. He started to speak again. "One thing I am not sorry about is what we had together. You are the most amazing girl, no person, I've ever met and for you to want to share your time with me, it makes me want to be around you and with you even more." He said.

I felt my face getting hot. What was he saying? Did he say that he liked me? Did he say that he wanted to be with me. I looked at him. I didn't say anything. I was in a state of shock. I looked down, then back up into his gorgeous eyes. WHY ME? I didn't know what to do, so I just did what any CAT would do, I walked away with the most confused look on my face.

**A/N: Awe, I really liked writing this chapter. I don't know what all the metaphors and similes or what not were. I'm so tired. Haha, thanks for the reviews! Please review some more, they are greatly appreciated.**


	8. The Color of Blue

**Minor Incidents.**

The Color Of Blue.

**Summary: Chase might be leaving and Zoey finds out. Logan and Dana run into each other. Will love blossom?**

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. I've been so into reading, I've forgotten to write.**

**Suspense killing you? I didn't think so. I would love to thank Sarah, aka Hopeless Romantic for adding my story to her favorites, her stories are all amazing and I admire her deeply. Um thanks for keeping the reviews coming. **

**Dana POV**

Ever since Logan had said those things yesterday, I've been freaking out. I can't stop thinking about him and I really wish that this whole thing would blow over. Why did I have to do what I did? Why did I have to throw myself at him? I really liked this boy, although I hated admitting it, I really do. It's strange, this thing I have with Logan. He can be so…so…nice sometimes and I just want to like kiss him, but then he makes up for that by being a complete ass. What have I gotten myself into?

The good thing is, he apologized to me. LOGAN apologized to ME! Amazing, I know. I keep thinking that if he really is sorry, there could be something between us, but I've already told myself that if there was going to be anything, he would have to wait. I would have to make him work for me. That was my final decision and I was on my way to tell Logan. I got up to his dorm. I knocked lightly afraid of the conversation I was about to have. Chase answered the door.

"Hey Dana." He looked sad.

"Hey Chase, is Logan around?" I asked him. His eyes widened.

"Logan? As in the Logan you hate constantly?" He asked me, surprised.

"Yes, I need to talk to him." Chase told me.

"Oh, well he's not here. He went to Sushi Rox with Michael." Chase said.

"Thanks." I was about to walk away and go to Sushi Rox but Chase just looked so sad and upset. I decided to stay. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing, don't worry." He said. I walked in passed him. He didn't look to happy about this. "Dana, I'm fine!" He said firmly.

"Look buddy, you don't want to get all tough on me! I am here to talk to you and you will talk and I will listen and if you don't you'll have identical bruises to the ones I gave you last year!" I demanded.

He backed away. "Alright, alright." He sat down on his bed. I sat on the floor across from him. It was either the floor or Logan's bed. I wasn't about to sit on his bed. "My mom called me the other day." He said.

"Wow, and I thought that you actually liked your parents." I said sarcastically.

"I do, or I did. She called me to tell me that her and my dad are getting divorced." He said. He barely managed to get it out. I felt kind of bad for him, but I wasn't about to let him know that.

"Go on…" I said.

"She didn't tell me why at first. Then I blamed everything on her, since she is doing the divorcing, but she told me why. My dad has been having an affair with some young thing for 7 years." He started to cry. Wow, Chase cried. I wonder if Logan cries. Whoops of the topic at hand here. He sniffled. I looked at him with sorrow. He started to choke something else out. "The lady, she has a child, and it's my father's child."

I didn't know what to say to him. "Chase, I don't…I'm so…" I tried to get out. What are you supposed to say to someone whose this upset about parents. If I got this upset about my family issues all the time, I would drown in my own tears. "Does Zoey know?" I asked him.

"Nobody knows but you." He said wiping his eyes. "I haven't told anyone yet. I think I'm going to leave PCA." He said.

"Forever? Chase you cant!" I told him.

"I don't know. Maybe not forever but at least for the rest of the term. I might come back next year, but all of this, depends on Zoey and how she feels about me. She loves me, I stay. She doesn't, I leave." He said.

"Well, when do you plan on leaving?" I asked him.

"Three days. That's if I leave, which I'm hoping I won't have to." Chase said. "I really love it here." He said looking around.

"Me too. That's why I came back." I told him.

"Really? I find that hard to believe. Dana, I have a confession." Chase told me.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I know you were here the other night. I know you were here, all night." He said.

Shit. "Oh." Was all I could get out.

"I'm not mad and I didn't tell anyone, but I heard the whole thing between you and Logan, and I really think that Logan was wrong. He shouldn't have acted that way or said those things." Chase said. "You really are a great girl."

"Thanks Chase. I was thinking about beating the hell out of him until he apologized to me the other day. In front of Nicole and Lola." I told him.

"Really?" Chase looked surprised. "Logan apologized? That's amazing. I'm going to have to write this down." He looked kind of happy now. I was glad I made a difference in his mood.

"Yah, I didn't expect it. It was really sweet though. I could tell he meant it. I just think he's going to have to work to be with me. That will kill him and make him pay. But in the end, it might work out, for the both of us." I said.

"Pretty good idea." Chase nodded. Logan walked in. He looked at Chase. Then at me.

"Okay, did I miss something?" He asked. He looked kind of confused and hurt.

"No, Logan." I finally spoke up. "We were just talking. I came looking for you and you weren't here and then me and Chase just started talking, about things."

He looked hurt still. "Oh, well do you still want to talk?" He asked.

"Yes, Logan. I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression though." I said not wanting to see that poor, sad, hurt face of his. I really am a weakling.

"Yah man. I was just talking to her about Zoey." Chase said. He's a good cover-up.

I took Logan's hand and said bye to Chase. This was going to be a little scary now.

**Zoey POV.**

I was walking by Chase's dorm when Dana and Logan rushed out.

"What are you guys doing" I asked them.

"Um, Chase wants to talk to you." Dana said and she just continued out pulling Logan with her.

"Weird." I mumbled after them. I walked into his dorm. "Chase?"

"Hey Zoe." He said. He was in a bad mood, I could tell by his voice.

"What's up? I heard you wanted to talk to me." I told him.

"Yah, I'm just going to get to the point. Zoey, I might be leaving PCA." Chase said.

"What? Why?" I questioned. Chase couldn't leave. That was an insane idea. What would make him ever want to do that?

"My parents are getting a divorce." He said. He basically explained everything after that. Talking to Dana too. I was shocked. He couldn't leave. His parents aren't the type to get divorced.

"Chase, please don't leave. We love you here. Your great." I told him.

"Zoey, there is only one thing that will make me stay." He said. Whatever it was, I was going to make it happen.

"What is it?" I said.

"You." He replied. I was confused.

"What do you mean me?" I asked him. What the hell?

"Zoey, we've been best friends for like three years now and ever since day one, I've been in love with you. It's like serious, to me. I just, I have to find out how you feel." He said softly. I froze.

What was all of this I was feeling? Shock? Yes. Disbelief? Yes. I didn't know what to say, so I left. I walked away. Why the hell did Chase have to make things complicated?

**Logan POV**

Dana led me to room 101. It was quite familiar to me, I must say. I saw Dana's bunk. It was nice. It was messy, but I liked it. I'll admit that I was having images of us in that bed, doing nothing more than making out, but still, images of pure satisfaction. She sat me down on her bed. Awesome.

"Logan, I have a few things I would like to discuss with you." She told me.

"Okay?" I said.

"Logan, obviously, you know I have some sort of feelings for you, right?" She continued on.

"Um, yah. You want me." I said jokingly.

"Logan, I'm not kidding around with you anymore. I like you, but your such an idiot sometimes. I need to know, right now, if you have any kind of feelings back. If not I'll just get on with my life." She said. Whoa, Dana was really forward about that one.

It was easy to admit to myself that I liked her. I'd pictured myself telling her, but it was easier thought than said. "Dana…" I began. I paused and thought about it. Should I be cunning and charismatic, like always or should I be sweet, simple and upfront? Either way, something was going to happen, right? "Dana, I do like you. I kind of always have." I finally admitted. She sighed.

"Logan, even through all the fighting and you stupidness, you still make me want to get to know the real you. I like you Logan, you make me smile." She said, semi-smiling.

I felt like kissing her. She looked great when she smiled. Oh Lord please stop me. He did, or I did. I didn't kiss her. She would have to really want me too. "So, what should we do now, us wise?" I asked her.

"Well, Logan, I think that we need to take things slow. No more repeats of the other night. Logan, we need to just be friends for right now. Our relationship needs to progress on its own. We need to get to know the real us before we do any more than hanging out." She said quietly.

She was still holding my hand and tracing things into my palm with her index finger. It made me want to hold her and tell her that I would always be there. I loved the thought of her in my arms again. "Oh, okay. I guess." I was kind of sad, but she was right.

She looked down. There was complete silence for 10 minutes at least. She continued to make circles in my palm and I played with a curl in her hair. Occasionally, I'd shuffle around and maybe rub her arm or her back or rub my thumb across her cheek, but she just sat there and kept making circles in my palm. Finally she spoke up.

"What are you doing Friday?" She asked.

"Nothing yet. Why?" I asked her.

"Well since we need to be friends and all, I figured we could hang out. You know?" She said.

"Yah, I'd like that." I replied, then we went back to silence and she continued to make circles or letters or something in the palm of my hand.

**A/N: The end! Haha.. betcha cant wait for the next one. Should be up shortly!**

**Thanks for waiting! You guys rock! ) Lady Katy.**


	9. Pretend to be Nice

Minor Incidents

Pretend to be Nice

Summary: Zoey thinks about how she'll deal with the Chase issue as Logan and Dana try and fin a way to just be friends.

A/N: WHOA! Its been a while. I was grounded, sorry. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for hanging in there.

Zoey POV.

I try. I really do. I try and do everything to make everyone happy and they still rebel against me. Why? I just don't understand. Chase loves me? Whoa, that's weird. I have to admit I really didn't expect it. I just don't know what to do about him. I like Chase, he's my best friend, but I don't love or like him like that, right now. I've never really thought about it. I mean, Chase is really cute. I don't know what to do! It's horrible! I feel completely useless! All I know is that I don't want him to leave, I would just die.

Dana walked in.

"Hey Zoe." She mumbled.

"Hey, what's up with you?" I asked her in the same mumbly voice.

"Nothing, I'm just kind of confused, you know?" She asked me. She came over and sat on her bed.

"Yah, join the club." I said faintly.

"Chase?" She asked.

I nodded. "Logan?" I replied.

She nodded. "You go first." She said.

I sighed. I needed to talk about it. Maybe Dana would have some advice. "He loves me Dana. He really loves me and I don't know what to do about it." I paused. "He's going to leave if I don't love him back. I don't want him to leave, I can't live without him."

She shook her head. "Everyone knows he's in love with you. Zoey, you don't have to love him back, but he just wants you to know that he loves you. He wants you to know that he cares about how you feel about him too. Do you at least like him?" She asked me.

"I don't know. I've never really thought about it. I love Chase, he's my best friend, but I don't love him like that Dana. I don't want him to leave because I don't love him though." I told her.

She sat and thought for a second. "Do you like Chase? Even just a little? I need to know right now, because I have a plan." She cracked a small smile.

I sat there and looked at her blankly. I thought about it. I kind of like Chase, I guess. It's a little overwhelming. I mean I guess Chase isn't so bad. He's cute and funny and he's always been there for me. "I do, just a little but I guess I like him as more than a friend." I finally said.

Dana smiled. "Well, he didn't say you have to love him too right? All you have to do is show him that you like him too, maybe give him a small kiss and tell him not to go and he'll stay. He's Chase. He's like that." She said. I sighed with relief, where would I be without Dana?

"Thank you so much. That'll work. He leaves Sunday and it's only Thursday night, so I have time to prepare." I smiled. "So tell me about this Logan situation." I said. She started telling me about it, and what happened and her asking him to hang out and all that crap but I didn't get much of it. I kept thinking about this thing with Chase. Maybe he would be staying at PCA after all.

Chase POV

I hadn't heard from Zoey for a while. She wasn't responding well to that whole conversation the other day. I'm starting to think she didn't really like me at all, let alone love me. Which is a horrible feeling for me right now. I want to cry. I thought about crying but Logan walked in.

"Hey man." He said as he walked over and layed on his bunk. He looked depressed.

"Whats up?" I asked him.

"Nothing too good." He responded.

"Want to talk?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "No." We both sat there silent for two minutes. He sighed. "Dana doesn't want to be my girlfriend."

"Why not?" I asked him.

"She doesn't want to be in a relationship with a stupid idiot like me." He said sadly.

"Join the club." I said. I laughed because Zoey always said that. Logan made a huffy noise. Then I realized that Dana always said that too. Great.

"I think I might, thanks. She's never going to want me. She hates me." He said.

"Zoey hates me too. I finally told her today. She just walked out on me. Logan, I'm leaving PCA, I think." I confessed.

"Why? Cause your beloved Zoey hates you?" He said sarcastically. I didn't find it funny, but he's in a bad mood so he's pulling a Dana.

"No, my parents are getting a divorce and my brother and my mom really need me right now." I told him.

"Oh my God. No way!" He shot up. "Your parents are like perfect. Unlike the rest of us, who have lame parents. They were supposed to be together forever!" He said.

Unlike most of my friends, Logan actually knew my parents really well. Michael did too, but not as well as Logan. Logan spends a lot of time at my house over the summer because he hates being alone. Nobody really knows the real Logan, and I'm sure Dana is trying to get to know him, but I'm pretty sure I am the only person on the earth that knows the real Logan, except for maybe Lauren. "And if Zoey doesn't want to be with me, then I am leaving." I told him.

"Well man, for all of our sakes, I hope Zoey wants to be with you. We'll really miss you if you go man." He said. I just nodded.

Dana POV

After that talk with Zoey, I went to bed. I slept in and out that night. I kept thinking of Logan and how much I liked him. Spring Break was next week. Which is why Chase was leaving Sunday, like the rest of us would be if we were going anywhere. I hope Logan's not going away. I would miss him.

Anyway, I woke up the next morning knowing it was Friday. I was excited to hang out with Logan today. I was planning on a pretty much, all day thing. Lunch, hang out, dinner, hang out, dessert, hangout, you know? I like Logan and I want to get to know him better. I went to shower because Zoey and Nicole were already gone to Lord knows where. I got dressed in a cute outfit, still Dana, but cute. I brushed my teeth and headed down to breakfast. I spotted Chase. I got myself a juice and a muffin and then went and sat next to him.

"Hey Chase." I said. "Any luck with Zoey?" I asked him.

"Not as much as I'd hoped. I really love her Dana." He sighed.

I took a sip of juice. "I know Chase. She didn't really want to talk much when she got back, I suppose that's to be expected. How about Logan? Is he doing alright?" I asked him.

"He wasn't looking too great when he got back. He really was depressed about something." Chase informed me.

I sighed and thought about how hurt he was. "I hate doing this to him, but I have to. I cant just let him think that he can have me when he wants. I have to teach him a lesson." I said firmly.

"I totally agree with what you are doing." He said.

"Thanks Chase." I said. "I have to go soon, but I can spare some time to sit and eat with you, but I'm hanging out with Logan all day today, so we can get to know each other better." I stated.

"Good for you. Let me know of any changes in Zoe, will yah?" He asked.

"Of course." I semi-lied. "Will do." I smiled and finished my breakfast. I hope everything works out for Chase and Zoey, but I hope everything works out between me and Logan more.

A/N. I am SO SORRY it took me sooo LONG to update. I was grounded FOREVER. Parents, pshh. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. I know exactly what is going to happen with Logan and Dana and when it's going to happen and I know exactly what is going to happen with Chase and Zoey and when it's going to happen. As for Michael, Lola and Nicole, I am thinking about hooking one of them up with the other. I don't know. They aren't the main characters.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW LOTS! They are greatly APPRECIATAED.

Thanks so much! 33


	10. I Cant Hate You Anymore

Minor Incidents

I Can't Hate You Anymore

Summary: Dana and Logan have plans to hang out all day seen as how school is cancelled and she realizes he's not who most people think he is. Zoey prepares to put her plan into action and everyone else prepares for Chase to leave.

A/N: I had a MAJOR writers block so I am very very sorry for the delay. The next few chapters won't be easy to write, but you never know. Thanks for sticking by me!

Dana POV.

So today was the day that I was supposed to "hang out" with Logan. I wasn't so sure about it but I promised him I would and I did suggest it. Now I'm freaking out over nothing and I don't even know if there's going to be anything between us. I only have five minutes.

Zoey walked in. "Hey Dana."

"Hi. Talked to Chase?" She asked.

"Nope and I don't plan to until Sunday before he leaves." She explained.

"Okay?" I didn't feel like talking about Chase. I had another roommate on my mind.

"I saw Logan coming, you better hurry up." She rushed me.

"Oh, okay." I said putting the finishing touches on my look. Then there came the dreaded knock. "Come in!"

Logan walked in. He looked fantastic. "Hey." He greeted me with a smile.

"Hey." I greeted him back. "I'm ready when you are." I told him.

"Awesome. Let's go." He said leading me to the door. "Later Zoe."

"Later Logan?" She shook her head.

This was going to be an interesting day.

Michael POV.

Chase was leaving, there was no denying it. I was pissed about that too. You can't stick me with Logan in a room by myself. I can't do that. I'd kill him. The boy gets on my nerves and he's so full of himself. Someone needs to whip him into shape. Chase got in.

"Hey Man. What's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing much. Just packing up some of my stuff." He informed me.

"I wish you weren't going man. I mean, I'm going to kill Logan." I laughed.

"Nah, you won't. Besides, it might not be forever." He nodded.

"I hope not man. Won't be the same without you." I shrugged.

"I don't think so, that's what Dana was saying." He grabbed a few things out of his closet. "But you guys will be fine."

"Whatever you say man." I said before walking out of the room.

Logan POV

So me and Dana walked over to Sushi Rox since it was lunch time. We didn't talk much on the way, but I don't think anything needed to be said. We grabbed a table and ordered. "So, this isn't awkward at all." I said trying to be sarcastic. She laughed a little. "How come we have plenty to talk about when we're fighting but when we're being civil to each other, we can't find anything to talk about." I asked.

"Well we could always talk about the Chase situation, that involves both of us." She shrugged. "I mean, it would kind of be weird if he left."

"I know what you mean. He basically keeps most of the peace." I cracked a small smile.

"How long have you and Chase been friends?" She asked me.

"A long time. Since third grade at least." I explained. "I know more about him then Zoey could ever guess."

Dana rolled her eyes. "Zoey, fun topic."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She likes Chase, I know she does, but she's being all Zoey and trying to be all politically correct and she's putting others before her. She hasn't said that, but its not hard to figure out." Dana shrugged. I nodded. We seemed to be done eating.

"You want to go?" I asked.

"Sure." She started to get up and I held out my hand. She smiled.

"Let's go." I smiled back. I lead her to the movie theatre. We saw something funny, because duh, that's what we both like. The movie was ending and we started to get up.

I didn't really have anything planned next and I think she could tell.

"Uh, I think that I'm going to go to my dorm for a bit and we'll catch up later?" She kind of asked. I nodded and gave her slight hug. She walked off.

DANA POV.

I got back to my dorm and nobody was there. Thank God. I checked her cell for any new messages, none. "Geez, everything is so messed up." I put my hands on my head. "Why?" I asked. I sat up and looked around for my basketball stuff. It was under my bed. I grabbed her stuff, changed real quick and made my way over to the gym to relive some stress.

When I got there, I started right away. What? I was really stressed. I heard someone in the bleachers. I looked around and sure enough there was Logan. He looked sad. I set my ball down and walked up and sat next to him. "What's up?" I said trying to sound cool.

"Uh a lot." He said with little emotion.

"Logan, I know we've had some issues, but if you need to talk, I'm here." I told him.

"It's nothing, really. I'm sorry I'm being such an ass, Jesus, get off my case!" He practically yelled.

"Logan, chill out!" I yelled back at him. He bowed his head.

"I'm sorry. Things just aren't going that swell at home." He said looking at me. "Can I tell you something?" He asked.

"Of course." I reassured him.

"Well ever since I was 8, my sister's been sick." He explained. "Well she's been sick off and on since I was 8. So she got better last year, like super better. And I just found out she got into a car crash." He just let it all out.

"Logan, I'm so sorry." I put my hand on his shoulder. "I had no idea you even had a sister." I said.

"Her name is Lauren and I swear she's the only person on this earth that cares about me." He half smiled at the thought of his sister.

"Now that isn't true. You know I care." I smiled at him. "She sounds like a really cool person. I have an older brother. Well two older brothers, but one is a complete loser. Brian is the cool one. He's like way older than me though. When I was 11, he was 18. So we're not that close in age, but growing up, I felt like he was the only one who cared about me, but I know now that he wasn't."

"Oh great." He laughed. "You have brothers."

"Brian is really cool. Everyone who knows him likes him. He actually lives pretty close to here. Well, in the same state, but my other brother Kevin, he's not so great. He gets in a lot of trouble back home but my mother adores him." I rolled my eyes.

"Well my parents aren't around long enough to adore either one of us. Lauren went to an all girls school forever and well I was here at PCA, but when they opened it up to girls, she came here for two years. She's a senior this year, but she moved back to Beverly Hills so she could go to school up there." He informed her.

"Beverly Hills, oh the sound of that city." I laughed.

"It's not THAT great." He told me.

"Well maybe not to you. I'd faint if I ever lived in a house as big as those." I laughed.

"Yah, well, its gets lonely. Lauren is the one person I can always count on." He smiled.

"She seems like a really cool person and I'd love to meet her someday." I responded.

"Well someday may come sooner than you think." He looked at me. "I want you to come home with me for Spring Break."

"Logan, I…" I started but Logan cut me off.

"I just need someone to come with me to the hospital and hang out with me while I'm there and you said it yourself, you care about me and I just need some friends, you know?"

"Calm down Logan. I was going to say that I'd love to go with you!" I finally got out. He grinned.

"Thank you." He said and nodded at me.

"You know you're always welcome." I reassured him and I grabbed his hand. Whoever knew Logan could actually feel love and trust towards another human being? I did, I always did and all this stuff about him and his sister just made me feel even bigger for him. Logan Reese did have a soft side and I was determined to keep seeing it.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I just have like NO time anymore. Sarah, aka hopelessly86 understands because I talk to her like everyday. So I am so sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took me so long because I totally forgot the way I wanted it. But now I think I remember. Thank you for all that have stood by me! You're the best. Please review! You all ROCK!

Katie.


End file.
